1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-97646, there is disclosed a method of reading a pixel signal in a solid-state imaging apparatus, the method involving concurrently operating source follower circuits arranged in a plurality of rows in an image pickup region, and averaging (hereinafter referred to as “mixing”) outputs of the plurality of source follower circuits on a column signal line. According to this method, the generation of a false signal may be suppressed even when the number of pixels to be read is reduced.